


Aeroplanes and Kisses

by whoaswetha



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaswetha/pseuds/whoaswetha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff and Molly Hooper have been best friends ever since they were babies. It's Martin's 16th birthday, and Molly has something important to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeroplanes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little short something I thought of on a long car ride. Enjoy!

­Molly fumbled with the straps of her dress. It was new and the straps dug into her shoulders. She rolled them again, for what felt like the umpteenth time and clutched the bag in her hand more tightly.

“Ready, dear?” Molly’s mum’s voice sung out from the front seat.

 _Not really._ She thought, but instead she forced a smile onto her face.

“Yes, Mum.”

“Be careful of that box. You want Martin to get it in one piece, not pieces.”

She shot her mother a withering look before departing the car.

_He’s your best friend Molly. Get it together!_

Somehow her feet marched up the steps and she was ringing the doorbell before she knew it.

Martin’s mum opened the door glanced at Molly with an expression of disbelief mingled with amusement.

“Martin just got up, sweetie. Do you two have plans today?”

Molly smiled brightly at Mrs. Crieff.

“It’s his sixteenth, Mrs. Crieff! I just, I wanted to give this to him.” She holds up the box for her inspection. “It’s a bit of a surprise.”

Mrs. Crieff nods and lets her in. “I’m sure Martin would be delighted to see you, Molly.”

True to her word, Molly could hear Martin getting ready upstairs. He was never really one for birthdays. She hardly heard Mrs. Crieff offer her something to drink.

“May I go upstairs?” she asked quickly, glancing at his mum.

Mrs. Crieff raises an eyebrow but nods all the same. Molly never asks to go up when Martin is getting ready. And, if Molly was anything, she was a creature of habit.

She runs up the stairs, taking them up two at a time, being extra careful with the big clunky box that strains and stretches the plastic bag.

“Martin, you had better be decent!” she shouts as she makes her way to his room.

“Molly?” Martin’s gingery head sticks out of his door. He grins at the sight of her and staggers when she launches herself into his arms.

“Happy birthday, Martin!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and she can feel the shock and happy surprise in his body. It feels so natural and right and she wants to burrow her face into his neck.

“Th-thanks Molly. Wow, I, wow I didn’t think you were actually serious.”

She raises an eyebrow and looks at him. She had vowed last night on the phone that the first thing that she was going to do in the morning was have her mum drive her over (she still had a month and a half until she could drive herself) and give Martin the present she had especially wanted him to have.

“Of course I was!” She smiles at him and picks up the bag from where she dropped it.

Martin raises an eyebrow and takes it from her.

They head back into his room. Martin’s thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, as if it wasn’t a special day.

It was, though. It was special to her, even if turning sixteen didn’t mean anything to him.

Martin and Molly have been friends ever since they were in babygrows. People would always tease them, but they never minded. Molly and Martin were inseparable, and they always will be.

 “Molly, you didn’t have to get me anything.” He says

“Shut up and open it!”

Martin gives her a shy grin and takes the big clunky box out of the plastic bag.

Molly glances at his expression and bites her lip.

 _Now, do it now!_ Her mind screams at her

He tears the wrapping paper away, piece by piece and the curiosity is etched on his face. Martin glances up at her and she smiles brightly.

 _Sod it._ She accepts defeat. Molly had been fighting her feelings for Martin for a better part of a year now. She didn’t want to tell him but she wanted him to know. She hoped that he felt the same way.

So, she kisses him. It’s all a blur really, when they both look back on it. The kiss, however sloppy, was a question. It was her putting all of her feelings and her concerns and doubts into one physical movement, it was her throwing her heart out there, and hoping he understood and reciprocated. In all honesty, it was the bravest and silliest thing Molly has ever done in her meager existence.

Martin is surprised and Molly is embarrassed. She turns as red as his gingery curls and looks up at him shyly.

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her again.

Her message went through, and he was _kissing her back_.

She smiled and hugged him closer.

Today was a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
